The prior-art blowers are mostly in vertical orientation, that is, its blades are vertically disposed. The prior-art blowers are constructed to comprise a motor, blades, and a exhaust channel, wherein the blades are vertically mounted in the channel in a way that a rotation surface of the blades is vertical, and the motor is mounted on the other side of the channel. Since the blower employs a vertical construction, the unbalance of weight of the motor and the blades is liable to cause deflection of center of gravity so that the blower cannot be placed stably and stable operation and service life of the blower are affected. On the other hand, the motor is not disposed in the air intake channel, and heat dissipation mainly depends on small-sized heat dissipating blades at the tail of the motor, which leads to an undesirable heat dissipating effect and a large energy consumption. The Chinese Patent CN200520067248.6 discloses a horizontal type blower which solves the problems such as deflection of center of gravity and unstable operation of the blower. However, since in the technical solution of the forgoing patent the motor of the blower is disposed below a base of a wind channel, closer to the ground surface and since the blower operates outdoors in most cases, the motor of the blower is more likely to be submerged by rain water on rainy days, thereby causing malfunction or hidden hazards.